Back To Normal
by Deviated
Summary: A year and a half after he defeats Aizen, Ichigo is living an ordinary life without any powers. When something goes wrong in Soul Society, Ichigo gets an opportunity to regain everything. Ichigo/Yoruichi.  On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Encounter

So... after a year and a half of not writing anything, here I go with a new story. First chapter is very short, but they will become longer as the story progresses. I'll try to update as often as I get inspiration. Hopefully you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: A Familiar Encounter<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed.

Closing the door to his room, he plopped down on his bed and stretched out, exhaling another deep breath. He had been doing that a lot lately.

It's not like he didn't enjoy living a normal life. Having an everyday routine was relaxing, and he savored the peace and quiet he got (when his dad wasn't trying to ambush him).

But 17 months after he had defeated Aizen at the cost of his shinigami powers, he felt something was missing. He didn't particularly miss having to fight hollows, but it seemed like the excitement in his life was completely gone. Although, he admitted, he wasn't a very exciting person to begin with. Still, he had his friends at school; they kept him entertained. He did odd jobs for the clubs at school and made decent money from it too. And he was still sparring with Tatsuki at the dojo every once in a while. He didn't have a girlfriend, it's not like he would go through the trouble to try and find one. He was already living a pretty damn good life, but he still felt incomplete, although he was loath to admit it. Despite his efforts to convince himself otherwise, the truth was that he missed all the friends he had made in Soul Society and wanted to see them again. He thought of the conversation he had the other day with Keigo.

"_I wonder what Rukia-chan's up to…"_

_"What made her suddenly pop into your head?"_

"_Well it would be nice if she stopped by and said hi every once in a while, wouldn't it? She hasn't shown up once since everything happened. That's cold, isn't it?"_

"_No, it isn't. She's not even in charge of Karakura town.."_

"_You don't miss her?"_

"_There's no reason to."_

He tried to tell himself he didn't need them. Tried to convince himself that he was glad it was over. For the longest time he had longed to live a life without the ability to see spirits, and he had finally gotten that wish. But for some reason, now that it had become reality, part of him wished that he could go back. He had been able to help so many along the way and forge so many new friendships, and now everything was gone. He never even had the chance to say proper goodbyes. If only things turned out differently…

Ichigo sighed. There was no point dwelling in the past, right? It was done. His time as a shinigami was passed, and he was destined to live out the rest of his life as a normal person. He had done his part for the spirit world. Like it or not, there was nothing he could do about it now. Deep inside, there was a part of him that envied Karin. Ever since he lost everything, his little sister's spirit powers had slowly been growing… it was all a matter of time before she could also become what he had once been.

Ichigo reached over to the table next to his bed and touched his substitute shinigami badge. It was now just a piece of carved wood; it could no longer separate his soul from his body or do anything else. He felt the familiar notches in the worn pendant and felt a rush of nostalgia. _Those __days __will __never __come __back, _he thought. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. _Quit __thinking __about __the __past,_ he reprimanded himself. _What__'__s wrong __with __you __today?_

Ichigo placed the badge back into the drawer. He reclined, still thinking about what Rukia and the others. What were they up to now? Did they still remember him?

* * *

><p>Not so far away, a black cat emerged from the basement of a peculiar shop. A man, whose striped hat concealed his eyes, got up to welcome his visitor. He grinned.<p>

"It's been awhile. So, what brings you around this time?"

The cat licked its paw. "Hello, Kisuke. Just dropped by to see what's going on. Everything's the same around here, from the looks of it."

"Just about… although things aren't as fun without Ichigo around anymore. But his sister's developing quite nicely…"

"Pervert. I didn't know you liked them that young. Or is it an acquired taste after all these years?"

Kisuke yawned. "Very funny. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to sleep."

"I think it might be time for me to pay Ichigo a little visit. I'm sure life has gotten a little dull for him since everything ended…" the cat purred.

"That makes you a hypocrite. And you didn't come here to see me? I'm wounded." The man clutched his heart in mock injury.

"Idiot. But in all seriousness, there's something I have to talk to him about. Something's come up back in the Sereitei."

"I hope it's not what I think it is. And with him not having powers and all…"

"Unfortunately, it is. And yeah, that's a problem, but we can deal with it later. But I have to go talk to him now."

Kisuke nodded and gave a little wave as the cat flashed out of sight in the blink of an eye.

"Well, Ichigo, it looks like Soul Society needs you back."

* * *

><p>Ichigo breathed in the cool autumn air. It was nice to sit back and look at the stars. There were just so many of them, and they made him feel at peace. He had taken a habit of going up to the roof every night after helping his sisters with homework, giving him time to think or "brood" as his father would say. He was a senior now… several more months and he would be out of school. He had no idea what he wanted to do in life. For the longest time he was preoccupied with being a Soul Reaper and never thought about his future, but now… how would he make a living and help his family? To Ichigo, it seemed like all he ever thought about nowadays was his past and his future.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight shift in the wind and a rustle of leaves. He felt a pair of eyes on him, but he couldn't pinpoint which direction it was coming from. Damn. His senses had dulled since the loss of his powers… he was just a normal teenager.

A familiar voice, deep and calm, rang out. "To your left, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened and something shifted towards him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? You look like you've just seen a ghost." The voice chuckled. A very familiar cat sauntered out of the shadows.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yoruichi?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Dire Circumstance

I'm surprised at the quick feedback I've gotten, and quite frankly, I had loads of time today, so I decided to bang out another chapter. Again, this chapter is quite short, but I have better things in store, so you'll just have to be patient! I'm on break, and Chapter 3 (and maybe even Chapter 4!) are planned out and may very well be up in a few days. Thanks for reading, and remember feedback and suggestions are always appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2- A Dire Circumstance<strong>

It was late at night in Karakura Town. Normally, the all the lights in the small city would have been extinguished. But if one was looking from above, there was one building that stood out from the others- the Kurosaki Clinic. Now what was going on there?

Ichigo was still very surprised at the events that had just occurred. He had been reminiscing about his time as a substitute shinigami, and without any warning one of his longtime allies appeared out of nowhere. And it wasn't just any person. Or cat for that matter. It was _Yoruichi_. Yoruichi Shihoin, one of the strongest shinigami he knew. Yoruichi, his teacher, the one who had helped him achieve Bankai in a mere 3 days. Yoruichi, the sexy-ass Goddess of Flash. (For Ichigo, the lucky bastard, "Flash" meant more than just shunpo…) The banter he had gotten used to during the time he spent under her tutelage was continued as if no time had passed at all. And now she was here in his kitchen, no less, making herself at home and trying to get in his pants again. Not that he really minded, actually. Most guys would readily give up their left nut for a chance at someone as hot as Yoruichi. But he had to keep up his own image. And that meant not giving in, despite his volatile teenage hormones. That was going to be a difficult challenge.

Ichigo placed a bowl of milk in front of the cat.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he demanded of the small feline as it lapped at the milk.

"Is that how you greet all your friends, Ichigo? It seems you haven't changed. I haven't seen you for so long. Could you blame me for coming back?" purred Yoruichi.

"Well, since no one has visited me since then, I figured it must be something important for you to come here so late…" Ichigo said as he scrubbed the dishes. Damn it, his father was such an irresponsible bum. He basically kept the place running nowadays. He muttered something incoherent about stupid troublesome dads.

"It seems like you're stressed out Ichigo… you still haven't learned to relax," Yoruichi said matter-of-factly. "How about I help you?" Ichigo dropped the plate he was holding, shattering it in the sink as he felt a very naked woman press up against his back. He felt himself immediately go red.

"Get off me you horny cat! You'll wake everyone up!" he tried in vain to throw the buxom, bronze-skinned woman off him.

"We could wake everyone up together…" Yoruichi nibbled his ear, causing him to damn near burst a blood vessel.

"Could you quit that! Look, I missed you too. Now could you tell me what's going on? And put on some freaking clothes," Ichigo complained. He was not in the mood for this.

"Very perceptive, Ichigo. Although you should stop turning me down. Who knows how much longer I keep offering. One starts to wonder…" teased Yoruichi.

Ichigo ignored her jab. "Just tell me… how? And why?"

"Look, I know you probably have a thousand questions right now. Those will all be answered in due time. All you need to know right now is Soul Society needs you back. And it's my job to bring you there."

To be perfectly honest, Yoruichi didn't know what to expect from seeing Ichigo again. Certainly, she had grown fond of the orange-haired teenager through their time together, but she wasn't sure how he would react to having to become a shinigami again. She grinned. Well, at least he had been cooperative up until now for the most part. Surprisingly, he actually seemed eager to hear what she had to say. _Too __bad __he's s__till __a __prude_, she thought, _because __he__'__s __become __even __sexier __than __before. __Good __for __me, __because __his __complete __lack __of __game __makes it __obvious that he __doesn__'__t __have __a __girlfriend_. Yoruichi took great pride in being able to make Ichigo blush and splutter. She had always thought he was cute, but now… in only a year and a half, he had grown several inches taller, and while he was still slim, he was more cut than before. She had felt that when she jumped him. Being such a lecherous woman, she took no heed of his repeated denials. _He__'__ll __succumb __to __me __eventually_… She was shaken out of her evil, perverted thoughts by hers truly. "Oi! Yoruichi! Come upstairs, I'll give you some of my clothes." _Ooh, __he__'__s __even __giving __me __his __clothes __to __wear. __So __innocent__…_ she chuckled to herself as she followed him up.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi pulled on the sweats and t-shirt he set out for her and jumped onto Ichigo's bed, making herself comfortable before he could even protest. Much to her disappointment, he settled down on a beanbag chair. She started to explain the situation to him.<p>

"Wait, before you tell me anything… How can I even see you? Last time I checked gigais can't transform," Ichigo said.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. Kisuke was able to finally develop one that could a while back. Complicated shit, and it's still technically a prototype. It works great though," she commented.

"Huh. So what else have I been missing?"

"I was getting to that. There's a big problem. There's been an influx of hollows recently. And it's not just a few more. Attacks have quadrupled in the past month. And these aren't your run-of-the-mill hollows that just anyone can deal with," Yoruichi explained. Her golden feline eyes narrowed. "It's weird because as you know, they normally make their attacks on the human world. But for some reason, they seem to have gone berserk, and they've started to come up near the Sereitei as well. So both of our worlds are in danger. And with the captains already being so occupied-"

"You need my help." Ichigo finished.

"Exactly."

"Do you know why this is happening?"

"I personally have a few theories, but no one's really sure why. And unlike normal, we can't predict when or where they will show up, which makes things especially dangerous. To get to the bottom of this, Soul Society needs all the help it can get. That's why they asked me to do this. And that's why I came to find you, Ichigo."

"But there's just _one __little __problem_…"

"I know. We'll deal with it tomorrow. It's late now. How 'bout we go to sleep?"

Ichigo nodded. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep in the closet."

"What? I want to sleep with you though," Yoruichi pouted. Ichigo turned scarlet.

She smacked him upside the head. "Not in that way, idiot. I can transform. Get your head out of the gutter."

Ichigo agreed grudgingly. The poor boy, when he woke up he would be in for a surprise.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"Are you sure that this is okay? It'll work, won't it?"

"Of course it will. As long as you're up for it. What, don't you trust me, Ichigo?"

"I trust you, Yoruichi... but I didn't know you could do it like that though. I mean, two at once?"

"Well, you can. So just do it already."

"Fine. This is weird though..."

"No, it just means you're not trying hard enough! Put some power in your thrusts!"

"Come on, cut me a break, I've never done anything like this before."

Ichigo grunted in exertion as he increased his effort, while Yoruichi gave him encouragement.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! Just a little more!"

"I feel something coming out!"

"Good! Now, Ichigo, slam it in!"

Ichigo felt his muscles lock up as he thrust it in as deep as he could.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>So… what could they have possibly been doing there? You'll find out in the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
